Taken
by unsure
Summary: Catlin is taken
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and do none of this for money or anything of the sort.except perhaps reviews?  
  
Also, it has been many years since I saw this show and even then only saw 1 or 2 episodes. So, forgive me if the characterization is all wrong. I did this all on a whim.  
  
Enjoy if it's enjoyable.sorry if it's not.  
  
Taken  
  
It had been exactly eighteen weeks since Catlin was captured. Those weeks were spent filled with anxiety on the part of Connor, Fergus, Tully, and the rest of Sanctuary. Connor, above all the others, was grief-stricken. His waking hours filled with worry and feelings of dread at the thought of what the Romans would do to this escaped slave and enemy of Diana, and his nights plagued with horrid dreams of Catlin's torture at their hands. He knew the Romans, and they never showed mercy. Now, as he sat with his friends, his brothers in arms, Connor thought back to that fateful day.  
  
Catlin, Fergus, and Connor had been out hunting and enjoying a beautiful bright day in the land they loved. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, the three approached cautiously, believing some sort of game to be in hiding there. To their surprise, they found no deer, but a party of Roman troops, out on one of their many scouting missions. The Romans, on the otherhand had not been surprised and, outnumbering the trio five to one, believed they would win the fight and have a handsome prize to bring back to their leader. However, the three put up an honorable fight, felling many of their attackers. Just when it appeared that the Roman troops would lose the battle, the fighting stopped and the enemy seemed to disappear. Connor and Fergus turned towards each other, breathing heavily, their bodies gleaming with sweat in the gentle rays of light, with looks of confusion on their faces. "Sweet Brigit," Fergus exclaimed, "where'd they run off to all a sudden?" "I don't know, Catlin, are you alright?" Connor turned but Catlin was nowhere to be found. "Catlin! CATLIN!!!" Connor called. There was no answer.  
  
What the two men did not see was that Catlin had been struck over the head by one of the Romans and had fallen at his feet, unconscious and unable to defend herself. That soldier had gathered her up into his arms and made for camp while the others still fought on. When they realized that one of the rebels had been captured, the other soldiers decided to cut their losses and keep their heads, retreating without looking back, silently praying that Diana would be satisfied with this small victory.  
  
Catlin was thrown at Diana's feet, barely conscious, blood oozing from her wound. Diana sneered with contempt, looking down her nose at her former slave. "I'm so glad to see you again, Catlin," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Unfortunately for you, I am not in a forgiving mood, and your decision to escape with that scum who dares to call himself a prince is going to cost you dearly." She looked to the guard who had brought Catlin in. "Make sure she is given a proper welcome.one she will never forget." The guard nodded his head and removed Catlin from Diana's presence, but not before giving her a swift kick in the ribs.  
  
As Catlin sat chained to a post, bloody, bruised, and alone, Connor and Fergus discussed how to find their friend and bring her back. It had been days since she had been taken and Connor was in a bad way. He never before realized how much he needed Cat. Seeing her each day brought joy and light into his life. "Could I love her?" he asked himself. He never thought that would be possible after losing his Claire. But it was true. Connor loved Catlin and hated himself for letting anything happen to her. The thoughts of her being in the hands of the Romans tormented him, yet they had not yet found the location of Diana's camp. She had taken to moving around, as much as it inconvenienced her, because Longinus thought it best to keep the "savages" unaware of their location.  
  
Fergus did not like the way this situation was affecting his friend. "What're ya thinking lad?" he asked Connor weeks later. "Catlin's been gone for weeks now. I'm beginning to wonder if she's even still alive," he answered honestly. "Come now, y'musn't think thoughts such as these. Catlin's a strong woman. She wouldn't let the Romans beat her.She's as fierce as a storm and hard as a stone. Don't be disheartened." Connor attempted to smile at those words of comfort from his friends, but the effort fell short and all he could do was sigh and try to get some sleep. They would continue their search in the morning.  
  
One day, so far into her captivity that she had lost track of time, thanks in part to the starvation and plentiful beatings, Catlin overheard Diana and Longinus discussing something.her execution. "She's a burden to us, Longinus. We should dispose of her quickly; she's so weak she won't last much longer anyway and my vengence will be best satisfied by her death," Diana reasoned. "Very well, if it pleases you, it shall be done. She is of no real use to us anyway." "I'll make the plans.Oh, what a joyous day this is!" Diana exclaimed as she rushed off to think of a painful way to dispose of Catlin. Upon hearing these words, Catlin began to lose hope. "I'll be with you soon, Jesus. Give me the strength to suffer silently," she prayed.  
  
One of the young soldiers, a recruit from a tribe foolish enough to believe the Romans would help them, also heard the news and took pity on Catlin. He respected her and the others' desire and fight for freedom, nomatter how foolish. The next day, he approached Catlin with a scroll and told her he would deliver a message to Connor from her before her death. Catlin thanked him, although he was untrustworthy, she had to take this chance. She wrote the letter and the boy, who would not be missed as he was not a "Roman," set out to find Connor.  
  
Three days later, the messenger approached Sanctuary. "Stay, who is there?" Tully called. "I carry a message for your leader from the captured member of his tribe," the messenger replied. Tully raced toward him, took the letter, thanked him, and, after making a careful search for a party of soldiers, ran to deliver the letter to Connor.  
  
"And you say this letter is from Catlin!?!" Connor was incredulous. He carefully opened the scroll, afraid of what message it contained, yet eager to learn if it truly was from his Catlin. "Aye, it is in her hand," he declared. "Then we'll leave you to it then," Fergus said, knowing that Connor needed solitude in which to read the scroll's contents. "Thank you, Fergus," Connor said, his eyes glued to the script on the page.  
  
"Dearest Conor," it read  
  
"I am now utterly alone, lost in the empty darkness of this prison in which I now find myself. Although I yearn for, nay, am desperate for freedom, I am more afraid to sacrifice the certainty of this place for the freedom death affords. For that is the only freedom guaranteed me. The pain I feel each waking moment is of little consequence now. I no longer fear the fire of it, the heat in my body is as ice compared to the flame that once burned inside my soul. You knew well that fierceness and cared for me despite it; perhaps, even because of it. Yet I fear that fire, that light which once illuminated my very being has been extinguished. I once thought it possible, but I am broken. This letter is my last hope of communicating with you and the others, yet I entrust this precious correspondence to one entirely undeserving of any faith. If this letter, by some happy circumstance, reaches you, I shall never know. Yet do not let this cloud your mind. Remember, above all else, that your fight is a worthy one. To struggle for the freedom of your people is a noble and honorable quest. You shall be the man to bring such freedom to the land once more, I am certain of it. Let not my suffering burden your heart and mind, for I take joy in the knowledge that it was not you whom they captured that day. We have seen so much death, so much pain and loss in our lifetime, Connor. It must not be allowed to continue. My time draws near, the guards are preparing to take me. I will not lie and tell you that I am unafraid, for I am shaken to the core. Yet I take comfort in and strength from the memories of my time with you and the others. That time was the best and most precious of my life. I love you, Connor, and that is my one regret; that I did not tell you sooner. You have brought such joy and contentedness to my once wreched life. My last request is that you go on. You must live and you must fight.for your family and for all our people. I will always be by your side, forever watching over you; and I will always.always love you.  
  
Until we meet once more upon the green fields of our land and our home.  
  
Catlin"  
  
"This cannot be true! She is not dead!!!" Connor pleaded as he wept.  
  
Author's Note: So, should I leave it like this or continue? This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know yay or nay! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fergus! Fergus! Come quickly!" Connor called. "What is it lad?" he asked, breathless. "Here, read this." Fergus' eyes scanned the letter. "Oh lad, I'm so sorry. The poor lass. What a terrible end." "Now is not the time for sorrow!" Connor snapped. "Tully, take your horse and find that messenger! He knows where the Romans are camped. He will lead us to Catlin! Hurry!" Tully mounted his trusty steed and raced off in search of the messenger who readily Tully the camp's location. He refused to lead them because he was a deserter and could not return upon pain of death. "Connor, I have the location!" Tully said upon his return. "Diana has ordered the troops back to her main encampment in order to perform a proper execution." "Let us make haste," Connor announced. "We have no time to spare. Catlin is still alive, I can feel it. We will not let Longinus or Diana win by taking her from us." With that, Connor, Fergus and Tully galloped towards Diana's fortress.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short and terrible (probably anyway)! I just thought I should post something so as not to keep you all waiting! Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Any ideas are welcome. 


End file.
